1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure with a bracket for receiving disk drives.
2. General Background
In a computer or a sever, a disk drive is needed. A bracket is usually provided to secure the disk drive therein. However, the kind of bracket is only used to secure the disk drive, but cannot be used to secure other electronic devices, such as PCI (Peripheral Component Interconnection) cards.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure having a bracket for securing at least one disk drive therein and allowing a PCI card securing thereon.